


Dean Meets Derek-Part 2

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Kissing, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sets out to catch himself a Wendigo and ends up catching a broody werewolf instead. And while he's got Derek, maybe they could clear something up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Meets Derek-Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastknownwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastknownwriter/gifts).



> This was meant to fill a Tumblr prompt for [lastknownwriter](http://lastknownwriter.tumblr.com): "I might or might not need Derek/Dean run into each other part 2. As in, Dean sets a trap for a wendigo and catches a hot ass werewolf instead. Cas is conveniently absent but due to appear at any moment so Dean better make this little investigation into "did we have a thing? i think we had a thing" real quick. Mind you I care nothing for this pairing, and their stupid square jaws and green eyes and melancholy familial angst and sacrifices do nothing for me. At all." It was cross posted on tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/60154790054/i-might-or-might-not-need-derek-dean-run-into-each)
> 
> It is a continuation of [Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/966061) ([tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/59913697177/literary-oblivion-i-just-realized)). It does end in Dean/Cas, so there's that. Again, don't judge me.

Dean has conveniently forgotten all about the broody, annoying, and hot werewolf and the messed up town of Beacon Hills, until two months later they get reports of a purported Wendigo terrorizing people about 30 miles outside of the quaint Californian town. They just so happen to be working on another case, witches Sam thinks, about an hour’s drive away, so Dean decides to take care of the Wendigo alone. Cas seems pretty reluctant about him being by himself as he watches Dean pack up to head out, and Dean’s not sure if it’s because he’s worried about Dean being alone or because of what may or may not have happened between Dean and Derek nearby that location. Dean reassures him it’ll be simple and if he needs him, he’ll call, then he leaves.

He gets to the area of the woods where most of the hikers and campers had reported seeing a 15-foot tall monster and where two of them had been found half eaten, and sets up camp and all the traps. He’s pretty sure it’s a Wendigo, so he’s got a fire torch at the ready and plenty of symbols carved and painted to trap him. But to be on the safe side, he sets up some other traps for other things that go bump in the night in case it’s not just a Wendigo.

He’s awoken 15 minutes after shutting off his lantern by something roaring in pain outside his tent. (He’d set up some normal bear traps and things too. You never can be too careful.) What he sees is both highly disappointing (cause it’s definitely not the Wendigo), frustrating (because seriously? again?), and maybe a little… exciting?

Dean groans, “You? Really?”

Derek growls back, his eyes flashing blue, “You. What are you doing here?”

"I could ask you the same question."

Derek only stares him down, fighting back the pain that’s shooting up his leg as the bear trap clamps down harder on his foot.

Dean rolls his eyes. "I’m doing my job, thank you very much."

"Your job is to trap innocent creatures in crude inhumane ways?"

"Please. We both know you’re far from innocent. And the trap wasn’t for you, pretty boy."

Derek’s eyebrow lifts slightly at the nickname, but he schools his features back into a scowl bordering on grimace. “You going to let me out of here, then?”

"Nope. You didn’t tell me why  _you’re_  out here so far from home.”

Dean steps closer, trying to go for threatening, but Derek’s starting to look like the bear trap is really hurting, and he doesn’t particularly want to torture the guy.

"There’s something out here attacking people, and I’m trying to keep it away from my territory."

"It’s a Wendigo. That," Dean says pointing down at the trap around Derek’s foot, "was for it."

"In that case, you gonna help me out of it?"

"Not yet… while I’ve got you here, maybe we can clear something up."

Derek opens his mouth to say something when a loud roar echoes from the trees nearby.

"Shit," Dean mutters.

"That wasn’t me." Dean gives him a bitchface. Dean’s about to say something bitchy as well, but another roar sounds and two sets of footsteps are pounding through the brush and getting closer. Dean and Derek seem to realize what that means at the same time and look up at each other. "Uh little help here?" Derek says, gesturing to the trap and sounding slightly desperate.

Dean groans and curses under his breath as he bends down to help pry the trap open enough for Derek to get free. He expects Derek to run off, so he doesn’t even look as he turns and runs to the tent to retrieve the fire torch and his phone. He’s going to have to call Cas because he was fully prepared to take on one Wendigo, but two? No way. He’s surprised when he emerges to find Derek still standing there, the wounds around his foot and leg healing.

"What are you still doing here?" Dean asks. It comes out more harsh and accusatory than he meant it to, but he doesn’t have time to play nice with two Wendigo quickly approaching.

"You’re alone. You need help."

"I just texted Cas. He’s on his way. So, you can run along now." Derek rolls his eyes and runs, well more like limps, off into the trees. Dean shakes his head as he opens the gas valve on the torch and pulls out his lighter from his pocket. He figures he has about 20 minutes before Cas shows up since he can’t mojo his way to places anymore, and he knows Cas wouldn’t have been able to stay at the hotel and was probably half way there before he had even gotten a message from Dean. He’s about to light the torch when Derek steps back out of the trees with a blow torch of his own.

Neither of them have time to say anything before the two Wendigos emerge from the trees. Dean and Derek both light their torches and let the monsters have it, circling them and backing them into the Anasazi trap Dean had set up. Once they can’t thrash around because of the trap, it’s easier for Dean and Derek to take care of the job. Soon, all that’s left are two smouldering, charred remains.

Dean’s pretty pleased with those results and looks over to thank Derek for his help when he notices Derek just standing there staring at the smoking bodies with what looks to be tears in his eyes. Suddenly Dean remembers back to when he first met Derek, about Derek telling him about his family, his house, his uncle, and he feels almost guilty that Derek stuck around to help him even though he knew this would be the end result.

Dean walks to stand beside him and places a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

Derek snaps his head up at Dean, like he was some place else entirely and was startled by the question and the touch. “I’m fine.”

"You don’t look so fine. I mean well you do look fine, but you’re not looking too hot, not I mean…" Dean lets out a frustrated sigh. "Are you sure you’re alright?"

Derek gives him a half smile. “I will be. Thank you.” Dean returns his smile and realizes that he still has a hand on Derek’s shoulder and they’ve gotten closer somehow, which how the hell did that happen?

"Uh, thanks, you know for sticking around and helping me."

"You’re welcome." Derek’s eyes flick from Dean’s to Dean’s lips, which Dean totally notices and reminds him of what he was going to ask Derek before the Wendigos so rudely interrupted him.

"Hey, so um, before a few months ago when we, uh… kissed?" Derek looks down at the ground but nods. "That was what? Adrenaline? Sympathy? What was that?"

Derek shrugs, slowly lifting his head to meet Dean’s eyes again. “You tell me.”

"Well, you see," but before Dean can make up some excuse, Derek’s head turns quickly like he’s heard something, and he holds up a hand to silence Dean. "What is it now? Was there a whole clan of Wendigo or something?" Derek shakes his head, his hand still up though as if he’s still listening to be sure. Then slowly, he smiles and lowers his hand.

"It’s not a Wendigo. I think it’s your boyfriend." Oh, right. Cas. Who was on his way to rescue him. “I should probably go before he sees me. He doesn’t like me very much.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, you should go. Thanks again.” Derek nods and turns to leave. “Hey, wait.” Dean pulls out his wallet and takes out one of his cards and holds it up for Derek. “If you ever get anything that’s too much for you to handle, give me a call. I can’t promise we’ll come immediately, but we’ll do our best, or at least try to help over the phone or something if we can’t make it out here.”

Derek takes the card and puts it in his back pocket. He stands a moment in front of Dean, staring, as if trying to study him to see how he’d react to whatever Derek was about to do. Then he leans forward, lifting his hand to rest on the back of Dean’s neck and tilting his head to press his lips against Dean’s. Dean’s surprised at first but then quickly relaxes as Derek licks a little at Dean’s lips.

Before it can go any further though, Derek pulls away. “Thanks, Dean,” he says then turns and sprints away on all fours. Dean is stunned as he watches after him, but shakes his head to clear his thoughts when he can hear Cas running up behind him. 

"What happened? Are you alright? Dean?"

Dean turns to face Cas and flashes him with a bright smile. “I’m alright, babe. You were just a little too late, but thanks for trying to rescue me. I got it though.”

"But, there were two, you said. How did-"

"Don’t worry about it, Cas," he says pecking Cas on the cheek and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "It’s all taken care of." He starts leading Cas over to the tent. "What we need to worry about now is if my cot can hold both of us. Cause I just set up this tent and I ain’t taken it down till I’ve slept in it. Oh… hey," Dean says, moving to face Cas and pulling him in by the waist closer to him, "we can cross having sex outside  _and_  camping off your ‘I’m A Human Now’ bucket list.”

"Those weren’t on my bucket list, Dean."

"Well they are now, and we get to cross them off. Come on," Dean says pulling Cas, who’s looking up to the sky and shaking his head in fond exasperation, into the tent after him.

They end up getting to cross “sex outside” off the list several times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
